A Crystal Rising
by ImageViewer
Summary: A Steven Universe Fic: Blood onyx is a unique Gem unlike the rest of his fellow home world gems he is in fact a male gem the first of his kind created during the rebellion by home world watch as he rises through the ranks and becomes a legend. harem fic mature
1. Chapter 1

A Crystal Rising

 **This is my second Story that I have created so let go over what this is. I do not own Steven universe or any of it official characters but my OC this fic might a small harem depending on you people and who you want for my OC character. So let's begin this shall we also forgive for any bad gamma's or misspelling I have.**

He could remember when he first emerge from his hole he was different from his fellow Onyx unlike his others that were more feminine he was of Blood red colour as well as a more muscular frame and was a male clearly unheard of thought the history of his kind at first they wanted to dispose of him because he was a defect but because of the war he was sent to fight for their empire in the first series of battles he proved him to his superiors with his abilities and fighting prowess with a double bladed sword.

Throughout the rebellion he was feared for all of the battles that he'd won and how he kept on wounding Rose Quartz yet all of his wounds healed almost instantly he was eventually given a title that still strike fear into the heart of rebels the Crystal Reaper it was bad enough that as a soldier they knew where he was at all time but due the rapid success of his battle and fights with the rebel leader that he was promoted to a commander of his own unit and lead battles that they unprepared for as he would be in one place first then in the blink of an eye he was leading an assault on them in a different frontier.

Having risen to the rank of a commander to lead his own unit of gems which consisted mostly consisted of onyx's and amethyst that look up to him with jasper as his second In command whose loyalty to him was unquestionable as she has always stood beside him from his first battle to now as they face off in what will be consider as their final battle with Rose Quartz and her trusted advisors. Glaring at her with pure hatred for the deaths of those that they formed bonds with as well as starting the war by destroying Pink Diamond. Blood Onyx stands tall with authority he speaks to Rose with a dry tone "it's over Rose you're pathetic rebellion has failed and for what to divide our empire and make gems fight one another" replying with a sad tone in her voice "you don't understand I didn't start this rebellion to divide us but free us from tyranny where we would all be equal gem not ruled by a caste system created by the Diamonds" taking a deep breath before continuing "I feel sorry for you. You protect your gems whenever you can yet you still take orders from Tyrants" wanting to get this over with quickly he tell her "unlike you I know where my loyalty lies Rose Quartz this will be the day where I crush you gem with my bare hands" summoning his Red double bladed sword he rush at her with a speed that no average gem possess his slash was block by Rose's infamous shield before she countered with her blade. While he was fighting Rose, Jasper was leading his forces against Roses remaining forces lead by Pearl and Garnet who were seasoned veterans of Rose army the battle was legendary as all that was left of Roses forces was Pearl and Garnet however with Red Onyx his battle was coming to a closed as Roses was spotting cracks and cuts on her form and crystal while Onyx look perfectly fine except for look exhausted wanted to do some damage before she was destroyed she let onyx piece her side letting her destroy his gem with a single thrust of her sword. With his gem cracked and laying on the ground in pieces both side stop fighting to see that Red onyx was destroy Distraught by the site of their leader gem in pieces they retreated from their battle with Jasper carrying all of his gem pieces in her hands swearing to the Crystal gem that they will have revenge before entering ship and leaving the planet when they got order from home world that they are going to bombard the planet and every Home world gem must leave at once. Every home world ship was orbiting the earth with every occupant that wasn't destroy or make it to the ship watch with satisfaction as their cruisers and destroyers launch every arsenal that they had on to the planet surface until all that was left was chunks of what had been one large land mass on the planet was now barren with no plant life showing on the surface. However their victory was short lived as news of Red onyx death reach their ears they could hardly believe it their immortal hero and idol was dead killed by the leader of rebels traveling back to home world where the Diamond Authority was calling for session to discuss what became of the final battle. Jasper carrying the remains of Red Onyx past tearful and crying gems of different species to the great chamber where the 3 remaining Diamonds who were seated along with their pearls. To the Right Yellow who was in charge of their military a tall woman that held an air of Authority with her Yellow pearl who held a smug expression on her face by being in the present of her Diamond.

To the was Blue Diamond that held grace at court with her blue robes covering her face and her Blue pearl who had an almost blank expression on her face.

Finally in the centre was White Diamond who was a mystery to all even her fellow Diamonds the court was filled with almost all of home world gems with cameras broadcast to all gem controlled worlds what the Diamonds had to say.

They ask for Jasper to lay he gem on the floor and recall on how he was crack following their orders Jasper laid all of Onyx's gem piece on the centre of the floor before retelling on how he defeated Rose Quarts before she destroyed his gem.

Taking in the details of the battle from her and the gems involved just as they were about to give another order a bright light emanated from what was left of Onyx's gem as all of the pieces of his gem reform back together until they were whole again with the final piece in place Onyx form returned.

Getting up from the floor he finds himself in the middle of the Diamonds court room with thousands of gems with shocked and joyful expressions on their faces and non-more so than Jasper who grabs him in a bone crushing hug. After her hug he asks her what happen after he was shattered explaining the retreat and the bombarding of the earth she tell him that she was just retelling his battle with Rose that his gem reformed itself just as the Diamonds were about to give judgement.

With her finishing he turn towards the Diamonds and performed the home World salute "My Diamonds" he said awaiting their orders. It did not take long for them to speak "Red Onyx" they began "you have proven to use that you are a hero to home world by Destroying Rose Quarts so it is by the Authority of the Diamonds that you will be the leader of the onyx gems. you will represent them and lead them for the empire" saluting them once more "My Diamonds you honour me with title and Position I will do my role to best of my abilities".

With the session over he and Jasper walk out of the court "so a new job and title impressive" she began "what do you plan to do now?" she ask while he was about to reply he notice the strange expression on every gems face as they pasted positive yet unnerving looks they were giving him even Jasper who had red tint on her cheeks "I don't know" he replied "do what comes naturally I suppose" walking with Jasper to his new role as leader of the Onyx's.

 **Ok that that's the first of my second fic that I have added today please send reviews if you like it and if there is any way I might improve it.**


	2. Chapter 2

A Crystal Rising

Centuries have passed since and Blood Onyx has gotten use to his role a Leader of all Warrior class gems under Yellow Diamond. But what he could not get use to was the stares and glance sent his way by other gems.

The Diamonds held him in high respect and often ask for him to perform jobs for them ranging from bodyguard and escort to acting as an advisor asking him of what his opinion of them is to how they should approach any situations in their path mostly Blue Diamond.

The Building type gems would craft him gifts and perform tricks for his amusement and affection. Sometimes these gifts were met by Jasper and other gems who would often tell him that they would keep them safe.

The Science gems such as Peridot's would request for him to perform test ranging from Physical and gem abilities on to be shocked from his range of abilities and his Physical Attributes that surpassed any records that any gem held.

The Warrior Gems all look up to him and would often ask to spar with him which leads to them in awkward grips and positions even Jasper joined in almost all the time.

Finally the pearls will always accompany him in his task's with the diamonds and this sometimes ended with them tripping on him cause him to catch them the worse being yellow pearl who would often tell him that he should honoured that he is in the presence of Yellow Diamonds top pearl and have the privilege of touching one such as her.

Over the years he'd discovered that his healing abilities didn't just apply to him but that he could bring cracked gems back as well as repair any damaged structures naturally of course the Diamonds use this to their full potential and the gems began to see him as the catalyst to a new golden age for their empire.

Deciding to further examine his capabilities they ordered him to perform the forbidden act of fusing with a different gem than his own kind as he is the only one of him that was ever produced.

The volunteering gem was none other than Jasper who wanted to know what was fusion like as she has never been in one throughout her life.

So it was that two began the fusion by dancing with each other as they were hand in hand with Blood Onyx leading the dance that is known as tango.

It did not take long before both of their forms began to glow and lose shape until it merge together with both of their gems positions themselves anywhere on their body.

What came from the fusion was large red Spartan look alike gem with orange Helmet, large shield and armour but the skin, spear and rest of the body was all red.

The fusion was up to the Diamonds legs in height.

Testing their new form Abilities they discovered their abilities to Create and manipulate Large columns of crystals to sprout out of the ground as well as shaping them to their will.

This new revelation shock the Diamonds and the gems monitoring the test that by the time the tests were over news had already gotten out about what their fusion can do, this of course sparked inquires of what other powers other fusions possess.

The feeling he and jasper felt when fused was unforgettable it was like a sense of joy, completion and arousal from each other this feeling didn't go away when they unfused and would often blush when they look each other in the eyes, this lasted on for a few weeks before they got back to their usual routine.

He'd meet many gems when working in between the Diamonds such as Blue Diamonds Jaspers, amethysts, carnelian and agate, most of them were from the beta garden so they had defection in they own way like the one jasper nicknamed skinny who was much more skinnier then regular Jaspers and the only Carnelian in Blue Diamonds Court was as short as paridot's.

Agate was a pure gem that was in charge of the warrior gems in Blue Diamonds Court she expressed distain for the Beta gems as called them defects that should feel honoured that Blue Diamond 'allowed' them to be in her presents.

When Onyx was on Blue Diamonds ship doing jobs for her Agate would praise both Blue Diamond and him, her mouth ran 24/7 about him, Diamond or when she berating the Beta's she would accompany everywhere he went. It had all ways got on Jaspers nerve's that she would voice her thoughts on Agate even in her presence which would spark a vocal and physical fight between the two that he'd have to break up with or without the other gems.

The Warrior gems however were a pretty calm and funny bunch when agate wasn't around or when he ditch her. They would joke and talk about their Kindergarten of how they came out and joke about their numbers and sizes, surprisingly Skinny was calmer then than the other warrior gems in Blue Diamond's court while Carnelian was an energetic ball of funny that laugh and jokes a lot with the other gems.

All of them were disappointed that he had to leave when his role was over or when he was called away for another reason. They had all express their sadness of him leaving but he promised that he would be back again when he finished whatever job they had for him.

That was a century ago and now he was called to Yellow Diamond his Leader that he answers to for a recon mission on the his birth planet Earth for an update on their Geo weapon within the Earth.

Walking in he performed the Diamonded salute by crossing arms and pulling his hands back until they form a Diamond shape and said "My Diamond you called for me"

"Yes I am sending you on a recon mission to the Earth for an update on my 'Cluster' we have also been getting reports of remnants of the crystal gem activity on that planet if you do find them Crush them" Yellow Diamond said looking away from her console to address Onyx

Saluting he made his way to his ship where Jasper was waiting for him, tell her of their new destination he saw the pained face she made when he mentioned the Earth and he couldn't blame her, she lost a lot of good friends and almost him but worst of all she lost her Diamond.

With their destination inputted onto the computer by the paridot that they will be escorting to the planet they prepared themselves for what they might face on that scared planet.

 **Finished I hope you like it and I will be adding a lemon scene into the series but you will just have to wait and see. I will continue to update my stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

A Crystal Rising Ch 3

 **Hello all Imageveiwer here saying that this will be the first time I am doing a lemon scene in a fic so I hope you like it as I tried by best with it. Any way the same as all ways review and add comments if you enjoyed it as well as giving your opinions on what could be added into it and who should be in his paring.**

A Different type of Dance, new member and old enemies revealed.

During their journey to Earth Jasper and Onyx used almost all of their time sparing but it was mostly because Jasper would insist on it and often request Fusion during their sessions that would often leave them Flustered until one of their spars turned in to something more that they will never forget.

 **-Flashback-**

In the middle of their training arena Jasper and Onyx where panting from their long training however as they were both warrior class gems neither would end the spar until one of them submitted or lost with every ounce of strength left in their body they charged at each other once more and resulting in a stalemate with their handing lock with on and another using all of the will trying to gain an advantage against the other.

All sense left them as pure instinct took other in their battle for dominance the first to break this stalemate was Onyx who reared his head back in what look like he was preparing to head butt her only to for his Lips to meet hers and their struggle for superiority turned into a whole new dance that would be unforgotten to the Two.

 **-Lemon-**

Wrapping his arms around her hips and her arms around his necks as a new battle rage within their mouths as their tongues dance around each other in a battle of dominance, placing his on her ass he Squeezed them cause her to moan as she warped her legs around his hips.

As this was happening their gems glowed causing their clothes to disappear leaving them naked showing his erect Penis and her shaved vagina as well as DD breast. Braking his lip lock with her his lips latched on her nipple and teasing it with his teeth causing her reaction to this pleasure in her chest to pull his head closer to her.

From his lower area he could feel dampness emanate from her that increases so much that now he could feel it on his dick out of pure instinct he slowly thrust his hips back and forth form hers as his member rubs against her vagina coating it in her juices.

A Cry from Jasper broke his thoughts as she cummed on his male organ, clutching him onto in a bone crushing grip that would of killed any ordinary man she takes long and deep breaths trying to collect herself as she quivers from that orgasm. Not wanting to be outdone she uses all of her strength to push him on to the floor, laying on the floor with his back and Jasper on top of him she positions his member right at the entrance of her nether lips. Slowly the tip of member entered her nether lips and causing her to bit her lower lip to prevent her from crying out while Onyx was feeling the tightness of her walls causing him to groin from the pleasure around his member.

With his member fully inside her she slowly slams herself upon him repeatedly impaling herself on his member, picking up speed as she continues with Onyx now joining in sync with the rhythms of the thrust with his hands on her hips pulling them down upon him harder and faster then they began with.

Cries of Pleasure echo's with the room as the two warrior's continued their intercourse and began feeling heat build within their organs until a white hot explosion erupted from their lower half's. her vaginal wall tightening around his cock as his cum erupted poring hot giz into womb. And Jasper feeling hot giz being poured into her reach her breaking point again as her pussy exploded with her juices on his hips and the floor they laid on.

 **-lemon end-**

Ending in their Climax both were in a state of bliss with Jasper collapsing on top of him pass out from their intercourse leaving Onyx awake to take in what had just happened to them that leaves them both butt naked on the training floor, deciding to rest after both their sparing and this new development he pick up Jasper carrying her in bridal fashion to their quarters.

Placing her down in her own bed he found that her arms was lock permanently around him unwilling to let go so he entered the bed with her and sleep from this tiring experience, during both their states of slumber Jasper cuddled up closer to him that when both woke up she was on top of him again.

-flashback end-

From that day forth Jasper would often request they continue this new thing called sex to which happed almost every often in the training room or in their quarters, another thing that happens is that when Onyx sleeps or wakes up Jaspers is in bed with him holding him closes or on top of him and sometimes humping him in her sleep as well as sticking so close to him that she was practically on him and look at him in a new light that of Love and Devotion.

When they finally reach earth they sent a number of scouting pods to survey the planet and gain intel on the Cluster however every pod sent to the planet was Destroyed before gaining any up to date information about the Cluster so they did not know what awaited them upon the Planet. They decided to wait to see if they could get more information about what has happened to the earth in their absence of the scared world that appeared to have changed from their view in space. What had once been a barren and lifeless world of a thousand battles was now an aquatic world with large green landmasses in separated by water.

Getting irritated by all of the failed expeditions from the dones sent as well as Peridot encounter with remnants of Roses army who's total number was unknown to them until now when a Lapis Lazuli was flying towards their Ship with her wings made of water.

Upon meeting the water manipulating gem who was taller than Paridot explain her Imprisonment with the Crystal Gems as well as detailing how many there are and describing what they look like. Two of the gem that were described was Roses most trusted generals and advisors a pearl and a fusion of the rebels Sapphire and Ruby known as Garnet as well as a new member described a flawed Amethyst due to her being shorter than then any warrior gems in her race.

With both the total number of rebels confirmed and their identities Onyx ordered their ship to descend to the Crystal gems home base and end this obstacle once and for all.

 **I hope you like it as it was my first time doing a lemon scene in a story.**

 **Any way I will be working on Crossover's like RageAddiction does in his stories so I will be busy with the other chapters but I will continue to update and add more to them as I possibly can.**


	4. Chapter 4

A Crystal Rising Ch 4

Passions revealed, old enemies and shocking surprises

IT was a lovely day for the people of beach city the sea's gulls cried over the soothing waves that beat against the sandy shores, all in all it was a Farley normal day for the inhabitants.

Until *BOOM* aloud shockwave rocketed the city shattering every glass object and pushing nearly everyone to the ground and scaring every animal away from the noise witch emanated just above the city, "what the hey was that? Steven?" a fat middle age man with a large bald spot on his head asked a little boy with a large gold star on his shirt.

"is that a Hand?" the little boy asked spotting a floating giant hand in the distance with it's index finger pointing straight at the city.

-The ship-

Four home world gems watch what was supposed to be the areas of the final battle for the planet was now covered with plant life and inhabited with by the native's that advanced enough to build structures on the very spot of onyx and roses final battle.

"so this is what has become of our home and once dead rock" onyx commented on seeing his birth place and place of his death, "I don't understand why we have to land on this hideous mud ball of a planet when we can just shoot them from orbit?" Jasper grunted at remembering their final battle and where he died.

"The rebels have had time to accommodate to their new world and I have no doubt in my mind that they manged to get some of our old tech working again" onyx explained "besides if what Lapis Lazuli here informed us of then there are three Crystal gems we need to deal with, Right Lapis?" Onyx asked looking at the blue water gem that averted her yes from his before answering "yes, a pearl, a fusion and amethyst".

"Onyx! Energy build up on the Surface!" Peridot informed him while piloting the ship "raise shields" the hand opened up with its palm facing the incoming projectiles that upon impact didn't do any damage before it reset to its index pointing position "hmm I was expecting more from them" Onyx commented as they continued to descend towards the area the projectiles came from.

"How long until land?" Jasper asked excited at the idea of facing an old enemy from the war, "a couple of hours in this planets rotation time" paridot answered, grunting she left the room "notify me when we're about to land".

"Proceed with caution to base and alert us if any happens" and with that Onyx left escorting the Lapis to her cell "you will be staying here until we return to home world, the reason why you're staying in there is because you can't be trusted to run around the ship, after all you've come from the rebels world after spending all this time trap there so we can't guarantee if you were their prisoner or one of them."

Pushing her gently inside as the destabilization field separated her from the rest of the ship "once we complete our mission we'll return to home world and there you'll be questioned on you time on earth before being judged to return back to the empire" this saddened her "you have nothing to fear if what you say is true" and with that he left for his quarters.

Upon entering his quarters he was tackled against the wall by Jasper who was spotting a familiar smirk on her face "now that the runts are put in their place's we can spend our time practicing" moving his hand to her ass cheek before squeeze with a similar look on his face "why I never thought you'd asked" before his lips met her and the sound moans and flesh meeting flesh could be heard outside the room.

-time skip the sun has set-

Both were lying naked on the ground in each other's arms with her on top of him as the both of them were panting after their long session with the both never willing to surrender to each other until they were defeated, now silence engulfs the room with the sound of their breaths as the only sound that echoed through the room.

"That was great, not even facing the rebels can give me this much excitement as you can" she commented hugging him closer to her as she settled her head in his neck, "I agree, Jasper?" "hmm?" "tell me why do we feel this way to each other, the need to be close to each other and not as a fusion but as two beings" Onyx asked wanting to know why they are like this to each other.

"I don't know, whenever I'm around you I simple want to protect you and not as soldier to their commander but more than comrades, My chest hammers against my form when I think of you or being near you as an unfamiliar feeling emanates from within me that I simply can't control and it leads to this, where I want to be with you until the end of the universe" Jasper explained her feeling's that was as much different from Onyx as he thought.

"I feel the same way, an instinct I cannot describe takes control when were alone and I simply can't stop thinking about you when we're together" embracing her closer to him "Jasper I-" he was cut off by Paridot announcing over the intercom "we are a few minutes from landing".

"well we need to get ready" he said slowly getting up forcing her to get off of him as the their clothes appeared over them again "pity I wanted to stay like a bit longer" Jasper grunted, wanting to please her a bit more, he offered her the very thing she craves as much as him "how would you like to lead the mission against the Crystal gems?" his answer came in the form of being tackled to the ground this time with Jasper sealing her lips with his before pulling back with a smile on her face "after we're done with the rebels, I'm gonna to have to think of some way to thank you" "I have a few ideas".

-Crystal gems-

The dark skies surrounding the city was illuminated in a bright glow by the approaching ship that headed towards two figures facing it, one was tall female figure with a box hairstyle and an even taller female figure with four arms wielding a bow that created an arrow made of pure energy, before releasing sending multiple arrow projectiles that bounced off the incoming ship.

Watching in despair as their attack did little damage that unknown to them the very thing they were supposed to protect was approaching them from behind "at least Steven's safe" the gem with the shades and box hairstyle said.

"Hey guys!" a little boy with a star t-shirt said running up behind them "STEVEN!?" the gem exclaimed as the tall four arm woman split into two different woman, one was thin with a ballerina figure and a pearl on her head she was easy identified as a pearl, while the other was short with purple skin that could be described as a defective amethyst "you came back!/ What are you doing!? Get out of here!" "But" "It's too late just stay behind us" garnet ordered as the ship stop in mid air above the sea.

Then it turned upside down it's fingers curled into a fist before uncurling and landing on the beach shore, in the middle of the palm a blue ball emerged from the centre, every one watch in anticipation of what's to come as the ball rolled down the palm and travelled up the index finger and stop as the finger hit the ground before it unravelled to reveal 5 figures on at the tip.

"that's them alright they're the ones that keep breaking my machines" Paridot identified as she walked towards the edge showing the Crystal gems who she was followed by Jasper, "this is it?" Jasper grunted in disappointment at seeing what was supposed to be what left of Roses army.

"Jasper! They keep interfering with my work!" Paridot exclaimed with Jasper sighing in annoyance "looks like another waste of my time", Steven watch as the huge gem look down on them like dirt before pulling out a familiar blue gem "hey get over here" Jasper ordered yanking lapis from behind her.

Both lapis and Steven gasped at see each other as he whispered her name "this is there base?" Jasper asked as Lapis diverted her eyes to the sand before answering "yes". "YOU. NEED. TO. LEAVE IMMEDITATLY!" Garnet yelled at them "this is not a gem controlled planet/ Yea step off" Pearl and amethyst added.

The three jumped down from the ship with Jasper still dragging Lapis "it's a shame that Rose Quartz was killed I would have loved to be the one to beat her into the ground" she commented causing Steven to step back in fear, "but this is all that his left of her army? Some lost defective Pearl, a puny overcooked runt and this shameless display" Jasper said listing off the three gems before setting her eyes on the only thing standing out "eh what is that?" Jasper asked pointing at Steven and causing the Gems to huddle in front of him in a protective manner.

"it calls itself the Steven" Paridot answered "he's just a human!, he isn't a threat at all!, he's not one of them!" Lapis exclaimed trying to protect the little boy "human or not our mission here is clear" a new voice joined in that sent a wave of fear over the gems and causing Steven to clutch his stomach as his gem emanate fear and panic.

"oh no" Garnet whispered as the individual jumped down from the ship and landed next to lapis "I thought you said I was leading the mission?" Jasper asked Onyx "you are and I am under you command" he said with a smile on his face as Jasper mouth widened into a wide grin showing off her teeth.

"i-it can't be she shattered you!" the shaking Pearl exclaimed at the site of their biggest nightmare somehow alive, turning to face her "I was shattered but thanks to Jasper here and my abilities, I am whole once more" he explained causing the little boy to step back in fear as his gem felt like it was screaming to him to run.

"Blast them with the ship" Jasper ordered to which Paridot typed into her wrist commanding the vessel to lift off a bit and point its charging index finger in a gun motion, "Steven! Get out of here!" Garnet yelled as the ground shakes "NO!" "I won't you risk your life!" "but this is my home and your all my family!" Steven cried out with tears in his eyes, unknown to everyone his gem lights up through his shirt.

As the crystal gems looked at Steven with fear as he was the legacy of their leader "fire" Paridot said with a bored stare before firing, "I'm, I'm a crystal gem too!" Steven cried out as he rush to meet the incoming laser head on creating an explosion upon impact that clouded the area where the gems used to be.

The home world gems gasped in shock at the familiar shield being used by the boy who protected his friends from the blast, "That Shield! That Symbol!" Jasper exclaimed at the sight of a familiar Symbol that dispersed causing the boy to fall forward onto the sand with nothing to lean against, "you have the power of rose quartz!".

"Now do you believe I needed an escort!?" Paridot said with sarcasm, "fire a barrage wide spread!" Jasper ordered as Paridot swiped her finger against the screen causing the ship to fire a beam cutting across beach and separating pearl and Amethyst from Garnet who grabbed Steven and leap forward from the blast.

"Rose!" onyx addressed the fallen boy at their feet with no site of the fusion "Why have you been reduced into that pitiful form?" he asked as lapis ran up beside him "Don't hurt him!" she cried out, "you Knew about this!?" Jasper accused the blue gem "it wasn't relevant to the mission!" she cried out "Forget about the mission!" Jasper yelled out "Yellow diamond needs to see this … thing!".

Once she finished that sentence Garnet bursts from the sand behind Steven armed with her gauntlets, "good" Jasper whispered in excitement as she summons her helmet and blocks the charging gems fist with it creating a shock wave that knocks Steven and garnet away from the blast.

"prime the gem destabilizer" Jasper ordered as she whipped out a destabilizer and rush to meet the fusion head on, stabbing the fusion with the rod, everyone watch as Garnet was electrocuted for several seconds before her face cracked and her entire being followed as they developed around her limbs and frame as everyone watch in slow motion as her limbs separated from her body before she exploded leaving only two gems and prints of her gone limbs imprints in her place.

"We were there you know" Jasper told Steven "at the first war for this garbage planet, I fought against your army's, I respected your tactics but this" she continue looking down at the shaking boy and his exposed gem before grabbing by the shirt and lifting him up "IS SICK!" she exclaim causing the two remaining gems to charge at them.

"unhand him!" Pearl yelled as she charge at them with Amethyst "I don't get what your planning rose but look your base is taken" gesturing to the crumbling statue "your armies are ruined" the two remaining gems "you have failed!" her helmet disappeared before she head-butted him rendering him unconscious before dropping him on the floor and meeting the rebels head on destroying their forms leaving only their gems.

"So what now Jasper it's you call?" onyx said reminding her that she was still in charge "we return to home world where the prisoners will be judged before the diamonds" she ordered grabbing pearl and amethyst as well as dragging lapis by the arm's towards hers while Onyx lifted Stevens body and ruby and sapphire before entering the ship and placing them in separate cells.

Now we find them on the bridge taking off from the planet "relay a message to home world, tell them we are transporting the rebel prisoners pearl, the fusion garnet, a defective amethyst from earth as well as Rose Quartz" Jasper order Paridot who was multitasking "Done" she said after typing into a console on her right.

 **Sorry it took a while but I hope you like, please review if you think there needs to be changes or there are mistakes that needs to be corrected.**


	5. Chapter 5

A Crystal Rising Ch 5

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter as I had to work with introducing a new character who 's backstory work's in sync with this fic and has given me new ideas for future chapters**

Jail break, painful re-entry and un-expected help

High above the planet a large jade hand hovers outside of its atmosphere, inside its large and continuous halls the sound of sad harmonic singing echoed throughout the ship, to some it was a beautiful melody that music to their ears while other's "STOP THAT SINGING!" Jasper voice echoed throughout the halls of the ship temporarily stopping the singing as its loud volume covered it until it was but a whisper amongst the louder voice.

But then the singing started again in a louder pitch as if the singer was taking great enjoyment of annoying the one shouting.

In the bridge Jasper was seething after what had been the 20th time she had order that sapphire to shut up as she punched the wall of the chamber "I'm going to enjoy crushing her gem!" she swore to destroy the one annoying her, "calm you're self we have bigger thing's to sort out right now" Onyx spoke softly laying a hand on her shoulder that seemed to calm her a bit.

"Paradot can you open up a channel in my private quarters to Yellow diamond, if her pearl is being unco-operative tell I authorised the call" Onyx ordered before leaving for his chambers, empty silence was all he could hear apart from the singing and the sound of his footsteps before he reached the room

He waited a while until Paradot talked over the intercom "Onyx I have Yellow Diamond on the line as your requested" "patch it through" he order and a large yellow screen appeared in front of him with the first person he saw was Yellow pearl who still held that uptight attitude and look on her face even when she saw who was calling "who gave you authorisation to make this call?" she asked still holding her form "I did Blood Onyx facet 1f9e0xj cut 4xn , I've have an important update for yellow diamond that requires her attention".

"You don't get to call the great yellow Diamond just to update her on your mission without proper cause!" she said in her high and mighty way delaying him from reporting his discovery "I do have proper cause Yellow Pearl this involves the rebel Rose quartzes and her army!" "Pearl" a deep female voice with authority spoke scaring the pearl for a second "yes my Diamond?" she asked submissively.

"Why is there someone on the Diamond line?" the voice asked "I-I was just asking him that and he says that he has something that requires your attention" Yellow Pearl informed the one she was talking to before a large hand pick up the screen and held it up to the face of yellow Diamond as she worked on her tasks.

"My Diamond" he addressed performing the Diamond salute "I apologise for contacting you in such a way but an unexpected development in our survey mission warrants your attention" "what sort of development has stopped you in your mission on the development of my cluster on that miserable mud ball of planet?" Yellow diamond said not taking her eyes of her work as she multitasked.

"Rose Quartz" that single name stopped her immediately and causing her pearl to gasp in horror "explain" she said with barely contained anger "I'll start from the beginning, immediately after entering the system we dispatched probes to analyse the planet if it's safe to land on, several of our probes were destroyed by what we believed to be the natives of the planet only it was not them, after it was determined it was safe to walk upon Paradot landed in one of the warp stations and there she encountered Rose's commanders and Narrowly escaped, they were identified as her advisors and generals, the fusion of the rogue Ruby and sapphire known as Garnet and her Pearl" yellow Diamond listened to the report her anger and attention never wavering.

"(BANG) STOP THAT SINGING!" Jaspers voice echoed once again throughout the ship as she likely approached the holding cell and commanded the prisoner to stop her singing "what was that?" Yellow Diamond asked hearing the shouting "that was Jasper ordering the Rogue sapphire to stop her song".

"Get to the point Onyx! What does this have to do with that traitor Rose Quartz!?" Diamond asked wanting to know of how this relates to her "of course my Diamond, with all that has been happening it was decided to approach to the planet with caution as we did not know how many of her rebels survived however our answer came in the form of Lapis Lazuli who claimed to have been a prisoner of the rebels these past 5000 years" "a Lapis Lazuli?, Blue will be pleased that one of her gems survived the war" Yellow hummed in thought of one of her sister gem court gems surviving.

"yes my Diamond she confirmed that there were only three gems that was only Garnet, Pearl and a defective Amethyst, we then proceeded to land on the planet and deal with the last Remnants of her army, we encountered light resistance when descending but nothing that stopped us from our mission, Jasper personally lead the attack against them when she appeared, Rose Qaurtz or what has become of her?" he explained with disappointment "what do you mean?" she inquired.

"I mean she has reverted in a puny human form that is a mixture of organic and gem cells that called a Ste-*BOOM!*" the ship shook violently causing him to stumble uncontrollably as it shook "Onyx! What is happe-" she was cut off by the by the room exploding severing the connection between the two as a large hole ruptured in the wall causing Rapid decompression and sucking everything out of the room Including Onyx.

The rushing wind blowing around him was all he could hear as he and the ship fell to earth picking up speed as they descended to the planet, soon his form was on fire generated by the increasing speed, the flames ate and pick at his form that regenerated continuing the endless cycle of pain until he crashed far from the rebels home and the crashed ship, his fall created a deep smoking crater in a field.

He laid there in the smouldering crater, his body still generating smoke from the Phantom flames that engulf him yet the one thing noticeable was the cracks on his gem that spread like cob webs, Groaning in pain he got up and started to walk out of the hole the cracks spreading with each step until he reached the top to see a field of red roses brushes laying all round him "Rose" he growl her name before his gem shattered on the spot destroying his form as they scattered all around the ground.

However unbeknownst to him another had seen him crash not too far from them and went to investigate.

-Gem pov-

I was doing what I usual do almost every other day tending to my garden of roses when suddenly up in the night sky a bright light flashed before my eyes as what seemed like stars hurtled towards the planet braking off into pieces, one of them fell near me and crashed into a field of roses, curious about what it was I went to the crash site and saw what appeared to a red coloured man slowly climbing out the smouldering hole before his form shattered with pieces of his gem falling to the ground it was then that I realised that he was Gem and a male at that.

Rushing towards where his form was I say pieces of his shattered gem on the ground, picking them up I noticed how the blood coloured shards slowly formed together without the aid of my abilities, deciding to take them back into my home to see what type of gem I am holding and what he's like I returned back into my two storey house.

-One regeneration later Blood Onyx pov-

I awoke to feeling intense throbbing pain all over my body it was no surprise that I should feeling this after all I have been stabbed, cut, sliced, smashed, crushed and even blown up but never have I been sucked out of a ship and hurtle towards a planet in a ball of fire and crash into said planet only to be surrounded by the symbol of my enemy, it was the very definition of adding salt into wound that hurt both your pride and body.

The first thing I saw was young woman's face starring down at me in wonder and curiosity, groaning in pain as I sat up to get a better look at her and my surroundings.

I deduced that she was a gem due to her pure white colouration that no human on this planet possesses, a silver pearl located on her chest, A white shirt that has three Star markings, one big Silver Star on the front of the shirt and one Yellow Star on each shoulder of her shirt, Skirt would have a Sliver line around it. The leggings will be a stripe pattern or white, light blue and blue, and the shoes would be like Pearls, but completely silver with small three Gold Stars on them, she also has the same hair like many pearl's but her hair is blue, she also has blue eyes.

I was in what could be described as a single living quarters, the walls had blue walls with painted star's all over, a single soft bed with black sheets made of some a smooth and soft material and two large bags of cloth stacked on top of each other at the end of the bed, a clear wide screen showing the green fields outside.

"Um hello? Earth to crash man come in crash man" the pearl spoke in a soft voice unlike the rest of her kind "my name is Onyx not Crash man!" I stated giving her annoyed look at being called by that title "well sorry I didn't know what else to the very man who crashed to earth leaving a massive crater in a field of beautiful roses" she with sarcasm "so you're an Oynx?" nodding at her question "you don't look like an Onyx to me, your gem is red when it should be black".

"You're talking about the generation that was created in my image when I proved myself in the war" "now then pearl te- " "Jewel!" she interrupted "excuse me?" "my name is Jewel not Pearl that's my mother's name".

"your mothers a pearl …I find that hard to believe" I scoffed at the very idea "it's true my mother's a Pearl and my father's an Onyx like you only with a black gem" she explained "I still find the very idea of gems procreating and resulting in your creation still hard to believe also an Onyx as your father that's even harder to believe" "why?" she asked curious "because while we Onyx's are indeed males out of our entire species, no gem can ever reproduce we don't have the anatomy for it and we use harvesters to create new gems also every single Onyx except for myself was shattered in the war eons ago" I explained the reasons why I didn't believe her.

"now then Pea-" she looked at me with annoyance "Jewel" nodding in approval "tell me who is your master I wish to thank them" "excuse me?!" she exclaimed "your master, you are a pearl, your type's are servants to high ranking individuals such as Diamonds, sapphires and Agates" I explained what should be basic to her kind "I am not a slave and I am my own Master!" she shouted in my face like I have somehow offended her.

"you are obliviously lying, ever since I regenerated you have been lying to me from the beginning, telling me that you're some sort of offspring between two gems then saying that you're your own master" I deduced "so that tells me only one thing" all the while her face gain a shade of red that increases with each second "you're with the rebels that have captured me and are now currently holding me in some sort of cell!" I accused her feeling confident my deduction of what's happened to me.

"You!-You!... CLOD!" she screamed "I saw you falling from space and in my good hearted nature I decided to bring you back to heal instead of leaving you there to fend for yourself! And now you go and insult me in my own home after what I did for you!" getting right in my face "after your fully healed I want you out of my House!" she exclaimed leaving the room in anger before closing the door leaving me to my thoughts.

'That certainly could have gone better 'sigh' you really did it now Onyx you somehow manage to insult her even though you were being polite for her class of gem' getting up soft bed I rested my head as I started to think of a plan 'alright Onyx you're on an unknown alien world that happens to be the home of the Rebels that destroyed your ship and possibly any means of contacting for an extraction or reinforcements so the best thing to do is regroup with Jasper and Paradot before planning the next stage on this world, I know that Jasper can handle herself she's resourceful and a veteran of the war but Paradot on the other hand is only a technician and hasn't seen any action in her life cycle so I have find her first before looking Jasper' I thought to myself.

'could that Jewels words be true, could she possibly be the offspring of two gems the results of a pearl and one of my brethren' my eyes threaten to close as still felt week after enduring through all of that 'Onyx's, they were before shattered in the final days of the war' I slipped into a deep state of dormancy remembering the creation of my brethren.

 _-flash back 5500 years ago rebellion war-_

 _I walked through a series of long corridors following a group of Paradots who were rambling on and on to Yellow Diamond who was leading them as they talked about projects, predictions and updates, we soon came up to a large metal door bigger then Yellow herself before they opened up to a large control room with a wide window overlooking a large room below them._

" _My Diamond" the lead Paradot in charge saluted followed by the others working before resuming in their work, "are they ready to be deployed?" Yellow inquired about whatever she was looking at "yes my Diamond they possess all of the abilities that the original has except for a minor regeneration speed compared to the first as well as their gems being all black._

 _Nodding in approval she turned towards me "Blood Onyx" saluting in attention "when you were first made you were thought to be nothing more than a defective gem in a new line of warrior's yet you proved us wrong and demonstrated your unparalleled abilities that has never been recorded in our history" before gesturing me to the window "it is due to your success that a new program was made in your image" looking out of the window I saw a number Onyx's in the room bearing different sword like weapons, each of them different then the other yet all having the black onyx on their chest "meet the Onyx program with them we will finally crush Rose quartz and her pathetic rebellion for all the trouble they have caused us" Yellow Diamond stated with a glint in her eye that made me feel un-easy to be around her at the moment as she starred out into the window with a proud smirk on her face like she already won the war._

 _-flashback end-_

Waking up from my slumber at remembering the creation my fellow gems who were sent out in to the battlefield to lead, fight and win the war, but it came to a surprised that half of them defected to the rebels for unknown reasons, many speculated that it was Rose's ability to somehow turn gems to her side and that wild rumour scared the Diamond enough to shut down the Onyx program permanently leaving only the ones created to win in the war themselves.

Feeling something travel down the side of my face I touch it and brought to my face to see a clear liquid hanging of my finger before a feeling of sorrow, fear and anger surged through me as the liquid rapidly poured from eyes as these unknown emotions that felt distant continued to surge through me with a single name echoing through my mind 'Jasper', this continued on until the sun shined on the land in the sign of a new day.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the new OC jewel belongs to Lexboss as part of her request for her Jewel OC to be in the fic as her characters backstory works well with this story, if there are anything wrong with this fic that needs adding, removal or change please review it and I will do what needs to be done.**


	6. Chapter 6

A Crystal Rising Ch 6

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **The oc Jewel belongs to lexboss who requested I use her character in the story.**

 **The Oc Blood Onyx is mine.**

The Rising sun shined upon the land bring with it the beginning of a new day, it's rays shined upon a small home surrounded by a field of roses.

Inside two gems were getting ready to start their day, Jewel was planning on doing her usual routine of tending to her garden, practicing her form and swordsmanship, checking in with her mother and the crystal gems, but that all may be ruined by new house guest who was up and to go out.

"are you nuts!" she exclaimed watching as the male gem who crashed back to earth not long ago about to leave "no I am not that small crunchy snack that humans eat" he responds not understanding what she meant.

Calming down she phrased in a way that only he would understand "I mean have you hit your head that hard that you're not thinking straight" again he responds in his calm state to the tall pearl "my Mental state is unaffected by my recent experience"

"But you just fell to earth! At who knows how fast, picking up speed which generated fire that ate at your form before you crashed hard into the ground!" she stated gesturing outside the window where they can see the point of his crash "yes I am well aware of what happened to me" he walked around the house trying to find an exit despite the tall pearl getting in his way

"so you shouldn't walking around after suffering such intestine pain and force!" "a servant class gem like you should understand that warrior class's like me were made to endure such trials that mould us into what we are now" he replied back to her .

"but you still shouldn't be walking around after that, even if you have a superior regeneration ability then any gem, you still suffer the after effects of surviving such events" pointing out that such regenerating experience leave gems who were reformed by her to suffer with fatigue "I know my limits with suffering with fatigue and as I said before we warrior continue to push on after enduring through that" he finally found the exit after having to walk around her so many times.

"now I must be on my way, inform your master that they have been a gracious host and that I cannot repay such generosity but once I am reunited with my crew I shall repay them tenfold"

"stupid clod head piece of granite, not understanding that I belong to no one hope he gets rusts" she grumbled heading towards the house phone to tell her mother about this, she waited for someone to pick up as the ringing in ear's became familiar her as seconds passed by until someone finally answered "hello?" the familiar voice of her mother came through the phone "hello mom it's Jewel" she answered smiling at hearing her mother's voice.

"oh Jewel it's so nice to hear from you, you wont believe what happened to us today" her mother spoked with joy in voice "same here mom, last night a gem crashed into the field of roses just outside of my house" silence was all that she heard for a while before her mother shakely replied "w-w-what gem?" "he an Onyx like dad was only red" "JEWEL don't leave the house I'm coming!" her mother yelled through the phone before hanging up leaving a bewildered jewel in her place 'what was that all about'.

Minutes went by before frantic banging on her door alerted her to the arrival of her easily panic mother, opening it she was engulf in a tight hug by her mother while her aunts Garnet and Amethyst rushed into the house "oh my Jewel! are you okay!? Did he hurt you!? Where is that monster!?" her franticly asked checking her, and stroking her hair in a protective fashion "I'm fine mom but he's not here anymore he just left" she said calming her mother down a bit before her aunts came out "he's not here" her aunt Garnet said confirming what she just said.

"Jewel sweetie where did he go?" "I don't know, he stayed her for the night and then left half an hour ago saying he's going to reunite with his crew before repaying my *master* for her kindness" she said telling the crystal gems of what he said before leaving.

"that's not good" Garnet started "if Onyx manages to gather his team then we serious trouble" she said dreading should he gather is lost crew "only good thing about this is that his second in command Jasper is trapped somewhere in the ocean thanks to her fusing with Lapis" her mother said with relief.

"who is Blood onyx?" she asked to which her mother and aunty Garnet shared a glance before looking at her for a few seconds "I believe we should discuss this at the beach house with Steven he also needs to know who we'll be fighting for now" and with that the crystal gems plus Jewel travelled to their house in beach city.

 **-with Onyx-**

The battle hardened warrior slowly walked through the lush grass lands that was the very spot of his last battle with Rose Quartz "this whole land was nothing more than a barren dirt ball filled with scorch marks, ship wreckages, discarded weapons, shattered gems and destroyed buildings, now it was a lush green grass land with a few flowers popping up in place of where fallen gems laid" he commented looking at all of the small life around him, it was in a sense beautiful when it wasn't a graveyard for fallen gems "it's odd to believe that this is where I was first shattered" he said touching the ground feeling the strains of the small plants brush between his fingers "it's hard to believe that I was fighting here then come back to see it full of planet life and the scared natives evolved enough to build more then simple stick houses".

"now to stop delaying I need to reunite with Jasper and Paridot" getting up from the ground he continued his searched for the other gems and for the first time in his life he felt alienated from his species.

 **-crystal gems-**

Once the rebels returned to their home in beach city their gathered everyone including Connie and Greg in front of portrait of their leader Rose Quartz.

"Now then I'm sure your all wondering who or what Onyx is?" Garnet started having everyones attention "uh yeah who was that tall red gem" Amethyst said in her sarcastic tone "well you see many eons ago before any of you came to be" pearl continued gesturing to humans and Steven "Rose led a small band of rebels gems that sought to free the earth and gems from the oppression of the diamonds".

"yes yes we all know this story, other gems joined leading toward the great war that had homeworld running back home with their tail between their legs" Amethyst interrupted filling in the basic information that they all knew about "yes Amethyst but if you'll me to finish I'll get to the part that you don't know about" Pearl sigh at the inpatient short warrior gem "right before the attacks on the diamonds that escalated into a war, they were using earth as both a breeding ground and testing field for their prototypes and it was here that Oynx was created".

"wow so he's from one of the gardens here" Steven muttered in awe of such a gem being created here "indeed Steven now while he was a whole new class of gem he was different than the rest of our species" pearl said smiling at his enthusiasm to learn about this history lesson "different how exactly" Connie asked intrigued about gems and their history "as you know all gems are Naturally female and that there's never been a male in our kinds history and we used harvesters to create new gems" "so you mean is that when Stevens dad did the horizontal tango with his mom he made her pregnant with him" Amethyst being the blunt one spoke about the little half gem parents making love causing a series of blushes to appear on those who were aware of how new life is born except for Steven who had yet to understand the mechanics of what sex is.

"Sigh yes Amethyst" pearl sighed at the blunt gem "and when you and Jewel dad did it" the short smirk at seeing the pearl getting flustered at her own sex life revealed "AMETHYST!" pearl cried out in embarrassment to which the short gem laughed at the dignified pearl losing her cool, "so my dad and mom dance which made me like you and Jewels father did" Steven asked not knowing the male and female anatomy works only what gem bases of dancing works "I'll tell you when you're older Steven" his dad said "but I-" "when you're older!" everyone yelled out stopping the young boy from asking any further.

"anyway back on the subject Blood onyx was the first ever male to come into existence, naturally the diamonds thought him to be nothing than a defect and were about to order him to be shatter until Pink Diamond was shatter and we claimed independences for the planet, every single gem including him were called to battle and it was during that time that Onyx demonstrated his unique abilities, changing the opinions of the diamonds who wanted more gems like him so they started a program to create super soldiers in his image which is where I met Onyx, my Onyx" she sighed longingly at the gems name "and several others who later joined us but they were each hunted down and shattered" she adopted a sad look at remembering what she thought happen her daughters father.

"on the last day of the war Rose Quartz and Blood Onyx battled for the fate of the world while we fought against entire home world army including Jasper who led the attack, during their fight Onyx's blade pieced her side and she used that moment to shatter him" "with him gone they were forced to retreat all the while carrying the remains of his gem, in last effort to annihilate us they fired at us from orbit, we only survived because Rose in last ditch effort used her shield to protect us from the their ships fire while all those we fought with perished in the fires that engulf the planet only those like the humans who sought shelter far beneath the earth survived" she said finishing the tale of who, what onyx was and his supposedly death.

"but now he's back" Connie whisper in fear of facing something that was supposed to be dead "he was supposed to be shattered we watched it happen!" Pearl cried out "when he crashed in the field of roses not far from my house I saw him shatter then when I picked up his remains I saw how they slowly melded back to together without the aid of my powers" Jewel informed them of how he survived.

"so that's how he survived, but if we can't shatter him then maybe we bubble him when he's at his weakest" Garnet s "but you remember what he's like, he won't lose his form unless he's shattered!" pearl pointed out the flaw in her plan "then we do just that when we see him again".

-location unknown-

Somewhere in the dark depth of vast ocean a single being with a huge long body, two gems located on his nose, back and had multi limbs that was being held down by chain made entirely of water, however what was imprisoning the being was not the chains but a battle within it's mind as two minds battled for domination over the body, their struggles ending in stalemates.

"Curse you! You little Clod! Let me go!" one of the minds demanded that the other release her from her prison "No! I will not let you harm them!" the other who held control over the other exclaimed her reason for keeping the other captive "JUST WAIT! Until my Onyx finds us and unlike him I'm more merciful" the captive force grinned twistedly at the other with a look that promised pain "they won't find us! He won't find us! This is the deepest, darkest hole in the planet nothing can survive the pressure down here Jasper!" the other cried out in fear.

"hahhahahahah" Jasper laughed twistedly at the water gem "you fell to underestimate what my onyx is capable of, nothing can destroy him, not rebels!, not Rose Quartz and certainly not what this pathetic mud ball has to offer" she gloated about the male gem, holding on to the spark of hope that he will come for her unaware that due to their fusion that they shared link that Lapis was reliving the memories of Jasper and her time with Onyx "it's not Natural what you two do!" she cried out leaving the memory of the two of them melding more physically then what she seen.

"Natural or no, once I get free from your Binds I'll take great enjoyment at slowly shattering you gem in my very hand" she then began to laugh insanely causing fear to surge within the small water gem who would have to listen to the insane rambling of her captive for as long as she holds her.

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter thus far, please review if you liked it, if there's any mistake or certain bits that you do not like please tell me so that I may change or get rid of it.**


	7. Chapter 7

A crystal Rising Chapter 7

It was another beautiful Day on the planet earth, the sun was shining, the birds where chirping and Onyx crashed hard into a mountain.

Wait what?

We see Blood onyx getting dislodged from the large rock leaving an imprint of himself on the side of the mountain as he glares at the thing responsible for throwing him "I still wonder what compelled me to think that a defective war machine like you could aid me in my mission here" he said looking a the gem weapon before him.

It was a giant crab creature with a large green gem on it's protective shell of a head, it body was blue except for the green protective shelling covering parts of the crabs body leaving the exposed and weaker blue parts of the crab.

It glared at Onyx with its red bud like eyes and snapped it's raised claws in sign of hostility and a challenge "your more trouble than your worth" onyx said as his weapon appear in his hands "I'll put you out of your misery" the creature recognising the threat to its existence raised its clawed arms in the air before the plates covering it's mouth opened revealing razor-sharp teeth as the giant crystal crab let out a monstrous roar.

It then thrusted it's armoured claw at onyx striking the ground he stood on creating a large dust cloud before rearing it arm back and watching as the cloud dissipated to reveal a large crater where onyx stood.

It suddenly let a pained shriek before looking at its arm to find Onyx standing on its claw with his double bladed sword impaled into armoured limb "pathetic I expected better from a home world weapon" he said jumping just in time as another claw swiped at him.

He maneuverer himself in mid-air holding his weapon high above him before he dropped back to the ground and sliced the exposed claw off causing the giant crab to roar in Pain and stomp wildly with its multiple legs.

Onyx was standing in front of the home world weapon before rearing his weapon back and sprinting towards the right side row of legs and attacked them, slicing off each of the right legs off before jumping back as the crab dropped to its side wildly swinging its remaining limbs.

Onyx stare at the shrieking creature with an impassive look on his face, the large crab opened its mouth spewed forth acid at Onyx but again Onyx jump high in the air avoiding the blast of acid.

He then dives head first towards the Large crabs shell covered head, impacting against its hard shell as it's slammed against the ground creating another larger cloud of thick dust that covered it from view.

When the cloud dissipated it reveal Onyx holding his impaled weapon in the crabs Gem, the Creature barely moved before the gem slowly cracked and then exploding in a shower of shards destroying the crabs form as it gave out one last shriek leaving Onyx standing in a crab sharped crater.

The Male gem sigh at another failed attempt at improving his current situation on being stranded on the doomed planet with no way of contacting home world to call for reinforcements to aid them "two weeks" he said to himself "two weeks in this planets rotation cycle since I've been stranded on this time bomb of a planet"

"my ship is destroyed, no doubt caused by Rose quartz and her rebels" like many warrior gems he held respect for the rebel leader who lead many of her army's onto successful battles and defeated many of home worlds champions sent against her only to be defeated by her in one on one combat or against all odds and yet she still manage to come out on top until he came gave Home world and it's gems their spirits back.

"my crew is scatter and I'm trapped on a time bomb ready to go off" the fear of failing to defeat the rebel leaders and failing to complete his mission outweighed the fear of death.

"What am I to do?"

-with the crystal gems-

The other gems on the planet were working tirelessly to find any trace of the last two home world gems leaving Steven and the born Gem jewel to themselves much to their displeasure as they don't get to spend as much time with them as they once did.

One such person was Steven Universe the son of Rose quartz; though he is just a child with the mentality of one but he was still well aware of the danger's that home world gems presents to Earth so he stayed out of their way, but that still didn't stop him from trying to ease their worries.

"Sorry Steven another time" Pearl told the little boy as she walked off the warp pad from another unsuccessful search.

"But you said that yesterday and the day before that" Steven argued before the warp pad activated again revealing Garnet and Amethyst.

"Steven we can't rest until the threat of Onyx and paradot has been dealt with" Garnet the cool headed member of the group said to the son of their leader.

"But you can't keep going at it like this! What happens when you do find him? What will you do? Take him on all by your selves after searching endlessly for him! Do you even have a plan on how to defeat him?" he asked having heard the story about the unstoppable Gem known as Onyx.

"Steven" pearl spoke softly to him kneeling down to his level "you must understand that while Onyx continues to roam free on the planet no one is safe, not you, not Jewel not even the humans who call this planet home".

"But you've been searching for him for two weeks straight only taking short breaks and when you do find him you'll be too exhausted to stand against him".

The taller gem sighed at his valid argument as she was beginning to feel the fatigue from non-stop searching "he's right, we can't battle him in our current state once we find him".

"But garnet if we stop he'll slip past us" Pearl warned.

"But its like Steven said if we do find him how do we plan on beating him" Amethyst interjected into the conversation "from how you've described this dude, he seems to be indestructible ".

"It's not indestructible Amethyst" pearl said to the short purple gem "we know he can be shattered but the trick is how to do it because of his regeneration".

"Well the only things capable of shattering him was my mothers sword and enough force like when he crashed to earth" Steven stated the list of things that caused onyx to shatter.

"you're right Steven but we don't possess the capability of dealing enough damage to cause him to shatter".

"you don't but all three of you combined will have enough strength"

"Steven fusion is not something you can take for granted, it requires more then physical contact to fuse, it's all about the emotional bond that keeps the fusion together, without it the fusion becomes unstable and everything falls apart" Garnet explained "if we are to take him down then we must be in synch".

"s-so we'll going to be fusing?" Pearl asked eagerly at the prospect of fusing.

"it would appear so" garnet confirm making the pearl jump with joy before she realised what she did and corrected herself.

"not right now of course but when we're all well rested".

-paradot-

The mini green gem of the worker caste was doing her best to survive being stranded on an urban environment that was home to battles that ravaged the planet controlled by pink diamond before her assassination.

"stupid mud ridden planet" she curse as her feet sink in the muddy ground before she tripped face first into the mud, pulling her face out of the ground she let a scream "CLLLOOOODDDD!", getting up from the ground she wiped the mud off of her all the while grumbling "stupid warrior caste rust walking barbarians getting me stuck on this ticking time bomb of a planet".

Just as she finished that sentence a loud boom echoed throughout the area scaring her "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" followed another series of loud boom's as the earth shakes "THE CUSTER IS EMERAGING WE'RE ALL DOOMED!" she scream taking cover in a nearby cave as the sounds got closer and closer until something large fell in front of her screeching .

Holding her legs close to her body she watched as the large object screeched loudly before something slammed into it causing it to explode as a large pair of feet stood in it's place.

A 'meep' escape her drawing the attention of the being outside her small cover, she placed her hands on her mouth and hope that it wouldn't find her, a few seconds later the feet walked away from her spot, curisous if the thing's gone she slow peered out of her cover only for a large hand to grab her by her head and pulled her out as she struggled wildly against the unknown being.

"Paradot?"

Looking along the limb holding her she saw the familiar face of her commander Onyx holding his weapon several inches from her face, dropping her to the ground causing her to land on her butt before speaking "it's good to friendly face here instead of the defects left on this scarred planet".

"good" she grumbled picking herself up from the ground "it would have been better if we didn't have to set foot on this doom cater in the first place".

"we have our orders or do you honestly want to go against the diamonds orders?" it wasn't so much as a question as no gem would dare go against the diamonds as they were revered as deities in the eyes of every gem and disobeying them was both a crime and blasphemous.

"no one would dare go against the diamonds" Paradot said fearful of every crossing yellow diamond "the only gem insane enough to defy was the Rebel quartz and look on how that went for her and those that followed her".

"tell me what caused us to crash?" he inquired about the cause of their situation.

"well while you were informing the great yellow diamond of the new development in our mission rose quartz escape from her cell and setting free her other subordinates, Jasper confronted the fusion of their traitorous ruby and sapphire while the rest stormed into the bridge and took me hostage and destroyed the ship in the process, I only managed to escape in one of the secret escape pods before the ship crashed".

"did Jasper manage to escape?" he was worried about the other warrior gem.

"unknown she was still battling the fusion when the ship crashed".

"so you don't know if she's shattered or not?"

"no but what are we to do now that we are stuck on this miserable planet?"

"first we establish a base of operations and open a line of communications with home world to send aid".

"oh and how am I suppose to do that? Simple create a relay out of what useless and outdated junk that this world proberly didn't destroy or maybe we should asked the rebels I'm sure their'll be more then happy to-"

Her rant of cut off curtesy of Onyx holding his blade inches from her throat "I put up with your constant whining because this was meant to be a simple survey mission in and out but now thanks to rose and her rebels this mission has changed from surveying to surviving so from now on i will not tolerate any form of disrespect got it" he growled at the small technician who rapidly nodded at him before letting out a sigh of relief as his blade left her throat.

"now there's a former home world base close by and with any luck some equipment we can savage".

 **Finished I hope you liked this chapter, please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Crystal Rising Ch 8**

For remaining members of Onyx team which was Just Onyx himself and the whiny technician known as Paradot who couldn't stop complaining every five seconds when she wasn't muttering under her breath.

"are you sure we're heading the right way?" she asked as they walked through a marsh, her feet sinking into the watery ground.

"yes, there use to be a secret home world base here" Onyx replied treading ahead of her in the marsh "watch out for any caves around here, one of them is the entrance to base" he advised before hearing a loud splash behind him, turning around he saw cause.

Paradot had fallen face first into the water flooded ground; bubbles emerged rapidly beside her green head as a growling sound emanated from her.

Rolling his eye's he walked to the fallen form of the science gem and pick her up by her scarf, pulling her out the muddy water.

Paradot was cover from head to toe in mud and water, she held an irritated look on her face as she grumbled under her breath "I hate this Planet".

"do I have to carry you everywhere?" he asked the gem he was holding.

"it would help through this CLODING MUD LAND!"

 **-a few moments later-**

"WAAAAAHHHH!" Paradot screamed out as she ran out of a cave followed by large corrupt gem roaring to the top of it's lungs followed by Onyx holding his weapon high letting out a war cry.

 **-another try later-**

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Paradot ran out of another cave screaming followed by a large corrupt gem roaring after her, Followed by a horde of corrupt gems followed by Onyx holding his weapon high letting out a warcry.

 **-a few hours later-**

"AAAAHHHHH!" screamed as she held onto tree a few feet off the ground and away from the prowling corrupt gem to circled around the tree growling at her.

Onyx was just a few feet away holding another corrupt gem in a sleeper hold and punching the whimpering creature in the face.

 **-one break later-**

Paradot was on her knees breathless and tired "I hate this Planet, I hate this Mission, I hate those gem, I hate you" she ranted before screaming to the top of her lungs "I HATE THIS PLANET!".

 **-with the crystal gems-**

The crystal gems along with Steven and Connie were relaxing on the beach, playing in the sand, the sea and getting a sun tan when a loud screamed interrupted them in their activities "I HATE THIS PLANET!" a loud shrill voice rang in their ears.

"What was that?" Steven asked looking to the sky for the source of the sound.

"I think that was Paradot?" Garnet guessed getting back to helping Steven with his sand castle.

"Hopefully she fell into a pit of gem eaters" Amethyst said getting the squirt gun out and spraying the sun tanning Pearl.

"AMETHYST!"

 **-back with Onyx-**

"Keep doing that and you'll give our position away" Onyx commented watching the technician kick and curse the ground.

"what's the point then!" Paradot snapped back glaring at him with anger and Irritation "we're trapped here!, no Ship! No communication! No escape plans! NOTHING!" she screamed "And that's what we're going to be when the Cluster Emerges and do you know what's going to happen to this planet?! It's going to explode from the inside out with enough explosive power to match this systems sun!".

"if it was going to Emerge we would have seen the signs, so far nothing, so stop worrying and focus on establishing communication with home world".

"and you think it's going to be easy just because I'm a technician gem, I can't just suddenly make a relay out of this outdated scraps of Technology, and even if I did we don't have enough materials to construct it".

"ok then what do you need to make an improvised Relay".

"a processing unit, 3 core matrix unit's, 10 power cells to make a generator, a signal receiver, a transmitter and a relaying unit" she finished listing off the necessary components they need.

Onyx hummed to him getting an idea of where to find them "I may not understand what they are but I think I know where to find them".

"Oh and where do think we might find them?" she asked with sarcasm and wondered what a warrior class like him would understand where to find the components.

"Kindergarden" that single sentence made Paradot ridged with fear of the rumours she heard on home world about twisted experiments and corrupt gems the like no one could imagen.

"K-Kindergarden?" she stuttered "the birth place of earth gems and the Clusters Location?".

"yes" Onyx confirmed "we complete two task's at the same time, now" pick her up by her scarf and placing her in the direction of a nearby kinder garden "we move before it's gets dark".

 **-Homeworld-**

Homeworld, planet of the gem species, large and tall crystal made towers stood tall from the planet, 4 large structures in the very image diamonds themselves stood out amongst the various colourful buildings.

In the Diamonds Court a large oval shaped structure 3 of the 4 Diamonds sat together before each other on their large thrones with their pearls beside them on their smaller platforms, they were discussing the main topic that has been circulating around Homeworld.

"WHAT!?" Blue Diamond asked, anger and grief was painted on her face, Memories of her pink sister flashed in her mind and the face of her killer.

"Rose Quartz is still alive?" White Diamond asked equally shocked at this revelation as she along with homeworld had truly believed that the rebel quartz had perished on that planet.

"Yes, I too was equally surprised at this news when Onyx reported in on Capturing her and her Generals" Yellow Diamond informed leaning her head into her fist.

"Nothing we shouldn't except from him" White Diamond said regaining her composer "he was created to be an unstoppable war machine as were his copies".

"yes but I sense that there more we have to hear" Blue Diamond looked to her yellow sister with an impassive look that was hid the raging storm within her.

"it's better if I show" a Yellow holographic screen appear before Yellow Diamond as she typed on it before a large screen took place before them all.

 **-recording-**

Onyx appeared before the screen before.

" _who gave you authorisation to make this call?"_ Yellow pearl voice asked through the audio _"I did Blood Onyx facet 1f9e0xj cut 4xn , I've have an important update for yellow Diamond that requires her attention"_ he said in response to yellow pearl.

" _You don't get to call the great yellow Diamond just to update her on your mission without proper cause!"_ Yellow Peal said in her high and mighty way delaying him from reporting his discovery _"I do have proper cause Yellow Pearl this involves the rebel Rose quartzes and her army!"_ _"Pearl"_ Yellow diamonds voice projected through the audio with authority _"yes my Diamond?"_ Yellow Pearl asked submissively.

" _Why is there someone on the Diamond line?"_ Yellow diamond asked _"I-I was just asking him that and he says that he has something that requires your attention"_ Yellow Pearl informed her diamond to who she was talking to before a long silence went by with Onyx just staring at the screen before he stood at attention.

" _My Diamond"_ he addressed Yellow Diamond performing the Diamond salute _"I apologise for contacting you in such a way but an unexpected development in our survey mission warrants your attention" "what sort of development has stopped you in your mission on the development of my cluster on that miserable mud ball of planet?"_ Yellow diamond asked.

" _Rose Quartz"_ that single name sent rage into the Diamonds, making them clinch their fists and causing their pearls to gasp in horror _"explain"_ Yellow asked with barely contained anger _"I'll start from the beginning, immediately after entering the system we dispatched probes to analyse the planet if it's safe to land on, several of our probes were destroyed by what we believed to be the natives of the planet only it was not them, after it was determined it was safe to walk upon Paradot landed in one of the warp stations and there she encountered Rose's commanders and Narrowly escaped, they were identified as her advisors and generals, the fusion of the rogue Ruby and sapphire known as Garnet"_ Blue gripped her Throne in anger as memories of her rogue Sapphire and Ruby fusing in front of her _"and her Pearl"_ the Diamonds listened to the report their anger and attention never wavering.

" _(BANG) STOP THAT SINGING!"_ Jaspers voice echoed once again throughout the ship startling the Pearls _"what was that?"_ Yellow Diamond asked hearing the shouting _"that was Jasper ordering the Rogue sapphire to stop her song"_.

" _Get to the point Onyx! What does this have to do with that traitor Rose Quartz!?"_ Diamond asked wanting to know of how this relates to her _"of course my Diamond, with all that has been happening it was decided to approach to the planet with caution as we did not know how many of her rebels survived however our answer came in the form of Lapis Lazuli who claimed to have been a prisoner of the rebels these past 5000 years"_ Blue looked at the screen with interest of one of her gems being alive _"a Lapis Lazuli?, Blue will be pleased that one of her gems survived the war"_ Yellow hummed.

" _yes my Diamond she confirmed that there were only three gems that was only Garnet, Pearl and a defective Amethyst, we then proceeded to land on the planet and deal with the last Remnants of her army, we encountered light resistance when descending but nothing that stopped us from our mission, Jasper personally lead the attack against them when she appeared, Rose Qaurtz or what has become of her?"_ he explained with disappointment while the Diamonds were leaning forward on their seats, interested to hear what he has say _"what do you mean?"_ she inquired .

" _I mean she has reverted in a puny human form that is a mixture of organic and gem cells that called a Ste-*BOOM!*"_ static cuts across the screen silencing what else he was about to say.

 **-Recording end-**

The Chamber was silent after watching the recording, anger, dread, hate, sorrow and fear filled the chamber, Yellow watch her sisters with, Blue stared at the static screen with Rage and Hatred, White looked indifferent but the way she was gripping her chair prove other wised.

"This is quite disturbing" White finally said breaking the tension with the chamber.

"Not a word I would describe but yes" yellow sighed.

"We should have landed back on that planet to make sure she's dead!" Blue cried out slamming her fist on to her arm chair and scaring her pearls for her

"Agreed but the question is what do we do now?" Yellow asked look between blue and White for ideas.

"If Onyx has indeed been destroyed I'd suggest re-opening the Onyx program" White suggested earning a stern look from Blue.

"you know why we can't do that" Blue interjected frowning at White "not after what happened to the other's we were only luckily that they were cheap copies of the original, if we had indeed succeeded in making perfect copies of onyx then we might not have won the War because of their unique condition that result in half of them switching to Rose quartz side"

"yes, we were fortunate that Onyx didn't show signs that the other's showed" Yellow sighed slumping back in her throne, the memory of what was supposed to be their greatest weapon only to end as their greatest failure.

"Back on to the subject, how should we approach this?"

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter will be feature a battle with Onyx and Paradot vs the Cystal gems Plus Steven.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took a while, this chapter was supposed to be Finished on Friday but my Internet was cut. Literarily, while moving some furniture around and cleaning up, the Broadband wire was Accidently cut during the process, thankful it was fix today and I could now use the internet again and finish this off.**

 **Hope you enjoy it**

A Crystal Rising Ch 9

 **Paradot's Log entry 7**

After being assigned by the great Yellow Diamond to analyse the development of the cluster, I was to be escorted by two veterans of the Crystal Gem rebellion, little did I know that one of them was the legendary Blood Onyx. The Gem who personally shattered Rose Quartz and of course his second in command Jasper.

During our travels Jasper and Blood onyx would engage in sparing seasons that had them inactive around the ship for hours on rotation cycle (Day), I would even see Jasper sticking close to Onyx where ever he went, sometimes it seemed like she was stuck on him based on the Proxsemity she was to him.

While I could care less what those muscle bond clod heads do in they're own time, I was sometimes curious on what happens in those training seasons but my work was far more important then studying what ever ritual or contest Warrior class gems do.

Paradot out.

 **Paradot's Log entry 9**

We arrived at the hiddious mud ball of a planet called Earth, and I was surprised by the Flora and fauna that grew on what was supposed to be a barren and lifeless graveyard.

Naturally my inquisitive nature has me intrigued by this sudden growth of plant life but again Duty must come first especially when it's a mission from the Diamond's, No one wants to defy a Diamond's Authority, no alive that is.

I will travel to the planet surface and conduct my study of the cluster, and maybe in my spare time study the planet, I believe that there is valuable research that could be found from studying the local wildlife.

Paradot out.

 **Paradot's Log entry 12**

This is the 2nd entry I've made after landing on the planet and encountering the once believe extinct race Known as Human's with a Steven before I encountered three surviving Rebels that I was forced to flee from.

Naturally I reported my Encounter to my superior Onyx. Jasper wanted to us to land on the planet and exterminate them which I agreed with but in my personal opinion I voted that we scorch the planet like last time, but they were turned down in favour of monitoring the Planet by sending Probes to evaluate the situation on how many surviving rebels there were.

I saw the wisdom in this strategic move but I Personally wanted those Clod's eliminated.

We soon received detailed information about the Rebels from a Lapis Lazil who told her story of her centuries of captivity in the Crystal Gems base, Her report was accurate and supportive in the capture of three of Rose Qaurtz generals. A victory complete with the Capture of Rose herself.

We are currently holding 5 rebel gems in captivity with two of them being the Sapphire and Ruby that fuse's together into being Garnet.

Onyx is currently holding a season with the great Yellow diamond for advice on our next course of ac- *ERROR FILE CORRUPTED*

 **Paradot's Log Entry 14**

This is my second entry after being stranded on this doomed time bomb of a planet that I hate with my being, our ship was commandeered by the Crystal gems who also managed to destroy it at the same time, luckily I was able to escape through on the secret escape pods but details of my survival on the first cycle of this planet rotation are recorded on the Previous log entry.

For now let me express my personal feeling's on our Current predicament.

I HATE THIS CLODDING PLANET!.

I don't know why I ever found this stupid planet to be interesting, the clodding mud that decorates the surface of the planet has been hindering my progress and getting in my enhancements.

And if that wasn't bad enough my commander has been leading us into one death trap after another which involves me having to run from corrupted experiments and gems which were dealt with by Blood Oynx who caused them in the first place .

After going through that Ordeal which was waste of Precious time as all of the previous Home world bases had become a nesting ground for all of the corrupted gems that we keep running into.

Honestly, I'm beginning to question if he's acturally trying to get us off this planet or leading us into another brawl with what ever we find. I will know soon enough as he appears to be leading us in a direction to acquire parts for a Relay to signal Homeworld for a Rescue. and the place we're going to is Kindergarden.

The Garden of Creation for all earth world Gem like Jasper and Onyx, as well as being rumoured to conduct unnatural experiments on Gems that resulted in the creation's of horrifying weapons and creatures that could not be described in details other then being too dangerous even for the Diamonds to control.

Hopefully I survive through this to give my Report to the Diamonds and never set foot on this planet again.

Paradot Out.

 **-with Onyx and Paradot-**

The two Homeworld Gems were walking through a large canyon, the Large cliff walls decorating the area around them was filled with humanoid shape holes of various height's, sizes and shapes.

"So this is Kindergarden?" Paradot mused, looking around and seeing the many remnants of one of Homeworlds greatest defeats as weapons and destroyed machinery that laid scattered on ground, "It's just as I imagined it to be after reading the numerous reports".

"Don't get side tracked, you need to be on the alert here!" Onyx called back to her as she stopped for only a second to study their surroundings before quickly catching up to him.

"Hey! Blood onyx I have a question?" Paradot asked out walking beside him quickly as to match his pace.

"Ask" he said not looking at her as they continued to travel through war scarred canyon but rather focusing on their surrounding's, Memories assaulting his mind as Translucent images of Gems walked around the graveyard not bothered or noticing the displacement as they continued on with their activities.

"Which Kindergarden is this?" she asked, only knowing of the one she is meant to go to.

"Delta" He answer before coming to a stop in front of a large human shaped hole in the wall "The Place of my Creaton".

Paradot gasped as she saw the large towering hole in front of her "that's were you came from?" she questioned looking at the similaritys in the shape and size of the Gem before her.

"Yes, this was the spot were I emerged millenia ago... the First product of Homeworld's experiment to create the Ultimate soldier"

'And they succeded, no doubt due to the brilliance and power of the Diamond's, but why is he the only one around? Should there not be other's just like him if he's this powerful?' She thought seeing most of his skills only once, as well as the information she read. looking towards him again she asked the one question that has been on her mind lately "Onyx I would like to inquire about something that has been plaguing my mind as of late?".

"Ask?" he once again got moving, he was few feet from his hole before the Small Green gem spoke again.

"Why are there not more of you?" her question stopped him in his tracks, silence engulf the large canyon which Paradot took as a mistake on her part and tried to explain herself for fear of incurring the wrath of only gem that could protect her "I mean if there were more like you then the war could have ended sooner and maybe ended rest of those Rebels, so my question is why didn't the Diamonds make more of you?".

"They did" he spoke softly, as his stone faced look softened to what she guessed as sorrow and "The Generation made in my image did not have my unique ability of complete regeneration and they were all wiped out in the war".

"Oh" she sounded, surprised by this information that she never knew about. "Well the Reports I read on you never described there being anymore made, so how did they die?"

"Half of the Onyx Line defected to Rose's side during the war" Paradot gasped in shock and fear of ultimate weapons like him, defecting to the Rebels, the idea that loyal weapons suddenly betraying the Diamonds was utterly Blasphemies and unthinkable. "the Diamond's immediately shut down all production on them as to not lose anymore to Rose qautz who was rumoured to have the ability to cause Gems to follow her" Onyx began to walk through the dark canyon.

"If that were True then the war would have ended differently"

"As I said, they were just rumors" Onyx said, calming the technician down a bit as they approached a large dark object, covered in the dark shadows that soon become visible as they approached "Now" he stopped short in front of a weackage that blocked they're path "I do believe this is what you want?" Paradot looked at the towering Object in in-

"A Havester!?" she shouted out at the ancient machine, it's long body stood on four bipeidal spiked legs that attached to all four corners of it's body, at the top of the machine was a large crystal chamber that had large cracks going around it's large Hexagonal pink form "You want me to salvage the parts from these's ancient wrecks!?" her shrieking echoed through out the whole canyon as she gestured at the towering wreck that spotted a few large holes and dents.

"While i'm no technician or engineering gem, I know that Machines need not only a power cell to function but also a receiver to follow orders" Paradot knew that what he said was true, and she was amazed that someone from the Warrior caste would think of such a logical deduction.

"While I do applauded that logical thinking from a Warrior class gem, I can't help but question how you expected me to make a relay out of this destroyed Junk? especially when this Junk only has half of the components we need"

"These harvesters receive Orders, so there's got to be a control centre or something similar nearby"

"Amazing" she breathed out looking at him like a new research material "to think that there's one from the Warrior class gems that actually thinks with their brains instead of their muscles", even though her gazed was different then what he was used to, it still did not sit well with him as he felt like he was back on Homeworld where everyone looked at him like an object that they desired with an un-describable hunger.

"Your complement while not needed is apricated, now" in a flash, his weapon, a doubled bladed sword appeared in his right hand and held it in a ready position "tell me what I need to do".

Paradot looked at him then at the Wreckage before sighing in defeat "Okay. First cut the crystal casing around the body in order to expose the components" Onyx droved his blade into edge separating the see through casing and the armour around the machine, he cut his way around the casing with superb precision and accuracy, making sure no to harm any of the wiring or components inside. Once he had cut all around the casing, it fell from it's position exposing the raw circuitry and parts in side that Paradot didn't waste any time in disassembling the abandoned machine for parts "honestly, not even sure if we can make anything out of this useless Junk" she grumbled digging deeper into it.

 **-one day later-**

Paradot and Onyx had spent the an entire day disasembleing and scavenging parts they could find in Kindergarden, and they're effort paid off in the form of a makeshift Comnuication relay, it was tall and made out of spare parts with the Legs and crystal chamber fashioned into the Transmitters that pointed up into the sky, the torso of the Haresters acted as the body of the device with a few spikes protruding from it with Gems at the end acting as Genarators for the machine, a the bottom, four legs held up with a large pulsating crystal chamber a the front with a small terminal attached.

"Finally it's done" Paradot groan out, falling on her but in exhaustion after working on it for an entire planet's rotation cycle (Day), but her warrior counterpart still stood up straight in his normal posture while looking at it in accomplishment.

"So when can we use it?" he asked the panting gem beside him who sighed in exhaustion before answering "It needs to be in the open, not in this enclosed space".

"Alright" Onyx simply said, lifting the device without a stuggled which amazed the exhausted gem by this feat of incredible strength.

But was remembered the incredible value their machine has "Be careful! it's our only device!" she warned, cringing at the thought of her machine being destroyed but Onyx held it perfectly without any difficulty before moving towards a nearby Warp Pad where it settled it on. the Pad was shaped like a large hexagon, it's size was capable of holding a Dozen Jasper's within it's Ring, the surface of the once Pristine homeworld device had cobweb cracks running through it but they were minor wounds on the great transporter compared to the other's they found on other objects.

"There" he stated clapping his hands together several times to rub the dust off "Set the corrindates we need t-" he was cut off as a great force slammed into him, sending him flying several metres away from Paradot and the machine before skidding to a stop face first into the dirt.

Getting up she saw a leg piece of a harvester before he heard the Technician gasp, looking up he saw the cause of both events.

There standing at the top of the cliff towering over the narrow road was Five familiar figures.

Standing taller then her companions was a dark red skinned female figure in shades who's form held an hourglass shape, and her hair was box like hair around her head.

Next was a petite woman with unnatural milk white skin, a large white circular jewel protruded from her forehead while her orange hair was slick back to a point, she wore a ballerina uniform complete with leggings and shoes, a short translucent skirt circled around her blue leotard.

Beside her was a short purpled haired woman with wild white hair, she a long grey shirt over a lose black tank top that exposed her the Amathyst protruding from her chest, patches of two large stars were located on her knees over the black shorts she wore.

On the right side, stood a familiar individual to Onyx. the individual was a replica of the Petite woman on the left except more bigger then her thin formed counter part, she was as tall as the first figure and had her oval gem on her chest, her hair was the same as the shorter counterpart except it was blue, she still wore the same outfit he saw her in.

Last hiding behind her leg was a small white puggy kid with dark hair, he wore a red shirt with a goldstar on the front as well as blue shorts.

Only one echoed through the Canyon.

"Oh Clods"

 **Finished.**

 **I made this chapter to show things from Paradot's point of view, leading up to the present and how she will fair alone with Onyx on the planet.**

 ** **Next Chapter will feature Onyx against all 5 of the Crystal Gems including Steven, How he fair's against them all... well you'll just have to wait until the next chapter.****


	10. Chapter 10

**here it is, Chapter 10.**

 **Sorry it took awhile but I was experiencing writers block with this chapter and focused on my other side works until I got the inspiration to complete this.**

 **This chapter is a fight scene between Onyx and you've guessed it, The Crystal gems.**

 **Many of you have long awaited for this chapter and I hope that I have made it to your expectations.**

 **Without further ado I give you.**

A Crystal Rising Ch 10

"Oh Clod." Paradot whispered as she shakes in fear in her spot at the site of the rebels.

Oynx knew of only one course of action to take at this moment, with their only source of communication on the line, Oynx gave the command "Paradot Get the machine and get out of here!" all hell broke loose as the Crystal gems descended down to the ground.

"But-" Paradot tried to speak before she flinched in fear at his frightening glare

"Just DO IT!" Onyx shouted out as he manifested his weapon and charged at the approaching the gems. Paradot didn't waste any time in activating the Warp pad, the large pad lit up in a pilliar of light taking Paradot and the Makeshift satellite tower to wherever they went to.

Garnet was the first one to meet Onyx as they Clashed against eachother, Her Steel like Gauntlets locking with his blade in a cross position, the one half of the blade grinded against the large gauntlets creating sparks before Onyx disengaged to avoid being speared.

He slashed the incoming whip in half but it regenerated when it snapped back into Amathyst's hands.

"Onyx! In the name of earth Surrender or be shattered!" Garnet shouted to him as Pearl, Jewel and Amathyst stood beside her with their weapons beared at him. Pearl with her spear, Amathyst with her Whip and Jewel the Taller Pearl didn't have the usual weapons of her kind, she bared a shining sliver like sword that seemed to light up even in the dark canyon which bore no light.

Onyx didn't reply to her threat, he spun his double bladed weapon before it stopped as he held it with one hand with one side of it facing backwards with it's back end residing on his elbow, he made a *come at me motion* with his other hand "So be it."

Jewel was the first to charge at Onyx with his sword held in a thrusting position, she was quickly followed by Pearl her mother, Jewel thrusted her sword only for it be parried away. She would've been cut by his weapon but he had to block her mother's dive strike that would've impaled him, he backhanded pearl away before he punched away a few yards because of garnets fist.

He skidied on his feet before coming to a stop, a whip wrapped around his off hand "Hah! Gotcha!" Amthyst proclaimed in triumph… but her moment was short lived as she was unprepared for the strength he super solider possessed, she was pulled off her feet and swung directly into pearl who charging at onyx.

The Two gems slammed into eachother and into the canyon wall.

Onyx was about to go after them only to find that his feet refused to move, looking down he saw his legs binded to the ground by some form of metal wrapping that wrapped around his legs like metal bandages, they protruded up from the ground and coiled around his legs like a serpent yet the ground looked up rooted as something travelled through the ground to him.

Following the trail with his eye's he saw the tall Pearl that had tended to him was the cause of his inmovable state, she had impaled her shining sword into the ground.

No matter how much he struggled to pull his legs out of the strangling hold the binding have on him he couldn't escape, not even slicing them did the trick even with his weapon which only scratched the flexible metal like fabric before more wrapped around that area.

The fusion was coming at him at an alerming distanced, he needed to get free and the only way to do that was the get the gem responsible and end her but unfortunately she was well out of his reach.

He knew he couldn't reach her from here but that didn't mean that she was out of range, he tossed his weapon up and caught it in a throwing position before hurling at the tall gem. Jewel was forced to pull her sword out from the ground in order to block the speeding the projectile, Jewel was knocked off balance by the surprising force behind the thrown weapon. But back with Onyx the second Jewels sword left the ground the binding around his legs disappeared just in time to dodge Garnet's fist to his face, he reared his own fist back and punched the fusion in her face forcing her head to the side.

Garnet slammed her right gauntlet into his abdomen, he retaliated with two low blows to her solar plexus (Stomach) causing to kneel over for a quick second to uppercut him into the air where Amethyst's whip wrapped around his form and slammed him hard into the ground right in front of the rock where a certain little boy was hiding behind.

Onyx got up, his expression was contorted in a irritated glare as he pats the dirt off his form, Garnet and the rest of the gems regrouped.

His weapon formed once again in his hands, he prepared to for their attack when from behind him he heard pebbles hitting the ground, looking back he saw the anger and hate filling site of his old enemy reduced into a disgusting form that fuelled his contempt even more. The Little boy was paralysed with fear as he stares at the imposing foe standing in front of him, even the crystal gems were paralysed by the site of their leader's child standing right behind the most dangerous gem.

In flash before anyone knew it, Onyx had grabbed Steven and was holding him hostage.

"Steven!" Everyone called out in sheer horror, afraid to move as Onyx held the frightened half gem in his arm.

He shifted his weapon until the blade was directly pointed towards his gem which was exposed by his short shirt that riled up to show it in place of his belly button "Move and I shatter her again!" Garnet clenched her armoured gauntlets so tight that you could hear them being crushed. Onyx growled in the terrified boy's ear "your coming with me."

Garnet couldn't let Steven be taken away from them by the very person who previously shattered his mother "Let him go Onyx! Your outnumbered!" all of the crystal gems bared their weapons at him.

Onyx tightened his grip around steven "you are in no position to bargain Abomination." He spat out at the fusion as he walks to the warp pad, not turning his back on them as he steps onto it where it activated upon his presence "You follow, and she die's."

The crystal gems could nothing but scream in dismay as a beam of light swallowed the pair "STEVEN!" they screamed into the empty spot on the warp pad.

 **-with paradot-**

At same time in an unknown location, a little green being stood next to a satellite dish like object, The little being paced back and forth mumbling as it's floating fingers tapped on the holographic screen.

"Clodding bits of granite." the technician gem cursed as she tried to get the device she made to work, the machine hummed as it came to life, the multiple power cells within glowed with power and the crytal antenna at the top of the dish brightened, however despite it being on she was still unable to get a signal through as all that was coming through on the screen was static noise.

"Come on!" she sighed out, putting commands into the pad until she got a new screen over her console, she pressed on one of the symbols before speaking directly to the holographic screen. "This is Paradot Facet 2F5L Cut 5XG broadcasting on an open channel. my crew and I are stranded on the dirt planet designated Earth, we were sent to survey the planet by order of her greatness, Yellow Diamond. our ship was destroyed by the Remnant of the rebels known as the crystal gems, if any gem can hear this please send help." she set the message to loop so that any ship entering the dish's range will pick it up.

A few hours had passed since she sent the message out and during that time Paradot did anything she could to pass the time, analysing the local fauna and flora, taking reading from the dirt and rocks, any sound that reached her ears caused her to flinch in that direction in fear of what could be out there. But soon her patience started to thin out, she had catalogued and analysed the plant life and rocks as many times as she could before lost all self control "Where is that Granite for Brains stone headed Clod?".

"Right Here." The dull commanding voice made her freeze from fear and embarrassment, her head slowly turned to look at the imposing red gem standing right behind her.

In a flash Paradot spun around and saluted the taller gem all the while trying not to shake with fear "Red Onyx! Sir."

Onyx narrowed his eye's at the small technician who stood before him shaking in her salute "I'll ignore that comment you made." that made her dropped her salute and relax a bit as he walks around her to their machine, focusing intently on it "How's the signal to homeworld coming along?".

"I've managed to active the device but the range can only go so far from his current position not to mention the surround terrain makes it's difficult to get a signal through." she explained as they sat within a densely populated forest within a the range of several mountains.

"Then we'll move it to a higher vantage point where it can broadcast without any problems." he said before turning to her and handing her a pudgy object half her size that was wrapped in vines "Here, make sure that IT doesn't escape."

when she looked down on the object within her limbs she froze in realisation at the familiar sight of black haired little creature with the fear inducing gem protruding from his round abdomen "Is-is that!?" she stuttered, holding the unconscious boy away from her in fear of what it might do after it caused their current predicament.

"Yes. as long as we have it, those rebels will keep their distance." He clarified as they now had the leader of the rebels within their grasp, a leverage they couldn't afford to lose. "Do. Not. Let it out of your site." he firmly stated/ commanded to the shaking gem.

"yes sir"

"Where is the nearby tallest mountain?"

"according to the reading I took early prior to your arrival. the tallest formation of rocks is due east 3 mile's that way." she pointed with her free prostatic limb while the other dangled the unconscious Steven with her floating fingers.

"I'll carry the machine, you take care of the Rose Quartz, she is not to be harmed." he commanded digging his hands underneath the large and lifting it up with ease, holding it above him without a struggle. he walked in the direction of where Paradot pointed, with the green gem following behind carrying her own burden or rather dragging the unconscious half gem.

 **-Beach city Crystal gems home-**

In the small yet populated town of Beach city, in a large sea home connecting to a cliff just on the coast of the city, a large older man sat on one of the stools, awaiting the return of his son and his former wife's colleges.

The Hexagonal pad at the end of the home lit up and out from the pillar of light stood four woman but no small boy, The large man ran to them eager to hear their latest adventure but noticed the absence of one important individual "Where Steven?" he asked looking around them to see any hair sign of his little boy but the defeated and sad looks on the woman told him of what happened but he dreaded to hear it.

Pearl stepped out from the circle of defeat, placing her arm gently on the human man's shoulder in comforting manner "Greg. you may want to sit down."

 **Finished!**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **I do not own the character Jewel who's appearance, powers and abilities all belong to Lexboss (lexboss) on Fanfiction.**

 **Please Review on what you think of the chapter.**


End file.
